The White Ribbon of Fate: The Archer's Princess
by Visage of Euphoria
Summary: Roy has a new friend. She is the princess of an overseas kingdom, and just moved to Star City to join the League. Will they be able to overcome their differences in status? Maybe fall in love? Who knows what love can do. RoyXOC pairing. Please review, chapters will be uploaded when it's ready!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All rights to respective owners. I do, however, own all of the songs/OC characters. Please do not use my songs/characters without my permission! Any similarities between my songs and real life songs are purely coincidental.

I am back and here for another DC comics story! As some of you may know, this story was supposed to be posted way earlier. Life, right? Here it is finally!

Just for reference:  
Time and date…  
-Setting-  
Song lyrics  
Inner thoughts

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Big Move

 _11:00AM March 10th, 2007..._

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Shia?" Freya asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, Mother. I want to see the world. Joining a hero team with Father will allow me to see more than what our humble kingdom can offer." Shia looked back at her mother while packing her items into a crate.

Just then, the door swung open. A man with a long black cape picked up Freya, then placed her back on her feet.

"János dear, must you always do that when you come into a conversation between Shia and myself?" Freya said with a stern voice, but a smile followed soon after.

"Oh I can't help myself. You always loved it. Shia, are you ready?" János motioned towards Shia and then the door.

"Yes, let's go!" Shia allowed a circle of air to pick her up before János did the same.

"I'll be sure your items reach your new home by tonight." Freya looked at the two flying.

"Well, take care of the kingdom! We will come see you when we can, Freya!" János flew through the open balcony door with Shia not far behind.

"Don't get into too much trouble now!" Freya called out after the two had flown out.

 _2:00PM…_

"Father, why did you say you would join them?" Shia flew closer to János, looking at him with curiosity.

"They need our help. Besides, I'm sure you'll be friends with the sidekicks. Most of them are around your age." János flew lower towards the city under them.

"Wow. Where are we?" Shia excitedly looked at the city then back at János.

"Welcome to Washington, D.C., this will be our new home." János smiled at Shia.

Both father and daughter landed in front of the Hall of Justice.

"Good afternoon. King János, I believe you found our base. You will be a great asset to our team. Princess Shia, you will be paired with your own team as soon as we find enough sidekicks." Bruce walked up towards the pair.

"Bruce, pleasure to meet you again. This is my daughter that I told you about, Shia. Shia, this is the man that invited us to join his team." János introduced his daughter to Bruce.

"Please, come in. We have much to discuss and you should get settled in your home tonight." Bruce invited János and Shia into the Hall of Justice.

Once inside, the three heros sat on a couch.

"Have you two picked a hero name?" Bruce questioned the other two.

"Yes, I will be Celestine. Shia will be Celestia." János replied.

"Great, Princess Shia if you will excuse us, we have to talk about topics regarding our team." Bruce motioned for Shia to leave.

"No, I don't mind. Father, I'll be exploring the city and I'll meet you at our new house tonight." Shia then left with a smile and made her way towards the exit.

 _7:00PM…_

 _-At the Star City Park-_

Shia arrived to a well occupied park. Children ran along a pavement connecting to the playground, while parents followed close behind.

 _I see, so this is what the children enjoy in their free time._

Walking along the pavement, Shia noticed more people were staring at her.

 _I wonder why the people of this city are looking at me strangely._

Then she noticed, she was still wearing her princess dress.

 _Oh, I look strange to them. I guess an ankle dress with two layer sleeves is not in style here. Though the inner sleeve being form fitting and the outer one being bell shaped to the knees is in style back in Királyság._

Quickly grabbing her dress, she ran towards a cluster of trees and came faced with an opening. A lake could be seen with no one around it.

"I assume no one will be here for awhile. I will just practice my powers here for now." Shia said to herself while dropping the part of the dress she had just picked up.

She kicked off her white flats and walked towards the edge of the lake.

Raising her arms up, white wings grew out of her back as the water rose.

"This place is so calming. I wonder why it's covered by trees."

 _8:00PM_ …

Shia stood by the lake looking up at the moon while she sang.

 **Far off in the wind,**

 **Far beyond the deep blue Earth,**

 **You and I shall meet…**

 **A feather comes fluttering down,**

 **Without holding back,**

 **I know I have the power to protect the one I love,**

 **With my own hands,**

 **Just as I've always dreamed.**

 **Let the wind carry off your wishes,**

 **I have wings nobody can see,**

 **They can take us to where we can be free.**

 **Oh, the sky is so blue…**

As the song continued, balls of water formed into butterflies that flew around Shia.

Suddenly, the bushes behind her started rustling. The water butterflies popped and splashed back down to return to the lake.

"Who's there?!" Shia put her arms up, ready to fight the creature about to jump out of the bushes.

A boy about her age with orange hair stood up behind the bush, he placed his hands in the surrender position.

 _He's handsome…. Such clear blue eyes._

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I saw you walk to the park, then you ran away into these trees. I followed you here because you dressed in a way no one does in this area. I got curious." The boy replied to her.

"Why did you stay so long? I've been here for at least an hour." Shia put her arms down by her sides. He did the same with his arms.

"At first, I was going to leave when I saw you stop by this lake. Though, you immediately kicked off your shoes and walked over to the edge of the water. I thought you were going to dive in. Then, I saw the water rise and wings sprouted out of your back. I became fascinated with your powers. I decided to stay and watch behind this bush." The boy started walking towards Shia at this point.

"What made you so uneasy that you rustled the bushes?" Shia asked him, also walking slowly towards the boy.

"I heard you sing. I was amazed, because your voice is so beautiful. I had to show myself to you." He looked straight at Shia.

Shia blushed at the recent compliment.

"Thank you. No one has heard me sing before, just my parents are the exception. I don't go out much in my kingdom." Shia said nervously.

"I'm Roy Harper. Pleased to meet you. I take it you don't live around here because of your clothes and the fact that you just said your kingdom." Roy put his hand out to shake.

"Yes, I'm not from here. I'm from the kingdom of Királyság." Shia started shaking his hand.

"What's your name? We can hang out sometime." Roy asked with a smile.

"Officially, I'm Princess Shia of Királyság. I'll be going by the name of Shia Gottfrid here." Shia shyly replied.

Roy's eyes got wide from Shia's announcement of her title.

"Oh, a prin-princess…." Roy started fumbling with his words.

"Please, don't worry about my title. I'm just a regular girl here. I hope you and I will spend some time getting to know each other. I would like a guide to help me on my way in this new place." Shia smiled at Roy and looked up at the sky.

"I have to go. It's getting dark. Let's meet again one day at this lake." Shia put on her flats and flapped her wings to fly upwards.

"I hope so. Nice meeting you, Shia!" Roy waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Roy! Until next time." Shia flew off into the clouds.

Roy made sure he was alone. Looking left, right, up, to the ground, left again, right again, and behind him before saying,

"She's so beautiful. A princess of all things, with powers and wings too. I just have to meet with her again." Roy started his own way out of the miniature forest.

"I wonder when I will see him again. He stayed for an hour watching me practice and sing. Must mean we are fated to meet." Shia landed on a porch.

She rang the doorbell and the door swung open to reveal János.

"Oh you are home. Shia, how was your trip around the city?" János offered his daughter in.

"I met this boy and he-" Shia was cut off by her father's sudden stalling.

"A boy?" János looked with concern.

"Nothing happened, I was practicing by a lake and he happened to see me. We met after he heard me sing and I left not long after." Shia defended.

"Alright, but I'll have to meet this boy some day." János said.

"I'm sure you will, Father" Shia walked into her new bedroom.

 _I feel like a new adventure is about to begin._

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it a date?

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All rights to respective owners. I do, however, own all of the songs/OC characters. Please do not use my songs/characters without my permission! Any similarities between my songs and real life songs are purely coincidental.

I have chapter 2 on time! I'm going to try to be on time with this story, so hopefully new chapters will be released every Sunday!

Just for reference:  
Time and date…  
-Setting-  
Song lyrics  
Inner thoughts

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Is it a date?

1:00PM March 11th, 2007...

"Recognized. Speedy. B06." could be heard in the background as the computer read out who was just arriving into the Hall of Justice.

"You called? Normally I wouldn't meet you here, Ollie." Roy walked up to a green suited man.

"There's a father and daughter who just joined. Batman wanted us to meet them here. The daughter, from what I hear, is 15 like you." Oliver patted the seat next to him to invite Roy over.

"When will they get here?" Roy sat next to Oliver.

"Soon, they were called here not long after us." Oliver looked at the entrance.

As if on cue, the computer read out three names.

"Recognized. Batman. 02. Celestine. 27. Celestia. B27."

Two men and a young girl emerged from the Zeta-Tube.

Almost immediately, Roy realized that this young girl named Celestia was the exact girl he met the night before at the lake.

"Speedy, Green Arrow, please meet Celestine and his daughter, Celestia." Batman introduced the pair while walking towards the two archers.

Wasting no time, Roy wanted to make sure Celestia was Shia and not his imagination.

There is no way she just so happen to be the new member to the group. Roy thought to himself, while getting up from his chair.

"Shia? Is that you?" Roy questioned.

Shia became shocked at being recognized so quickly.

"Yes, I'm Shia. How did you know? Unless…. Are you Roy?" Realization dawned on Shia that instant.

"Yeah, it's me. Didn't think that night you were practicing because you were going to join us. Surprised I'm a hero too?" Roy smirked to himself.

Shia joyfully ran towards Roy, proceeding to swing her arms around his shoulders before happily saying

"I'm so happy, my first friend here and I get to work alongside you!"

Roy then wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"I think we will be spending a lot of time together now."

Celestine, otherwise known as János, suddenly began having a coughing fit while he spoke.

"Ahem, if you must, I would like for us to start this meeting." He eyed Roy suspiciously.

Shia quickly removed her arms from Roy, who just as quickly retracted his own arms.

"Oh, sorry Father. This is Roy. The boy I met at the lake the other night." Shia blushed more red with every passing word she said.

"Pleased to meet you, boy. King János. János will be enough." János then quickly turned his attention to Oliver and Bruce.

"Oliver, nice to see you again. Men, shall we leave them to their afternoon while we chat business?"

"You kids go spend some time together. We will need to discuss business here." Oliver motioned for Roy to leave and take Shia with him.

"Nice to meet you Oliver. My father has told me so much about you when you two met in our kingdom." Shia graciously waved before exiting with Roy.

-Outside of the Hall of Justice-

"So, Shia or Celestia?" Roy asked.

"Since we are in our civilian outfits, you can just use Shia." Shia ran up to the fountain and turned around.

Roy couldn't help but blush at the fact that Shia was revealing more skin than the day they met.

That skirt and strapless top really suits her. At least she won't get cold, since she has a cardigan on. She blends in more with the fashion here this time.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shia asked him a question.

"Roy, what's your hero name?"

"Speedy." Roy replied.

"What's your power?" Shia started walking towards the town.

"I have no natural born powers. I have skills. I'm an archer." Roy caught up to Shia.

"Where did you get your powers from?" He asked.

"I wish I could have weaponry skills. I have my elemental magic from my father. My mother is a descendent of an angel, which is where my wings come from. We call it the Wings of Asta. Asta was the name of the angel." Shia took Roy's hand and dragged him into a nearby street.

"Why were you asked to join?" Roy looked towards Shia.

"I'm not sure, my father just said we will contribute greatly to the team." Shia turned the corner and saw the park they had met in.

The only difference between today and the night that they met was that the cafe next to the park was open and busy with many customers waiting for their food.

"You want to try out what the city has for food?" Roy asked.

"What type do you mean?" Shia turned to Roy.

"The cafe. There's a built-in bakery in it. You can choose what you want in the displays." Roy smiled and started walking towards the cafe.

Shia just followed as they entered the store. Cases upon cases of displayed food surrounded them as they walked further in.

"There's nothing like this back in Királyság." Shia said while admiring the cases.

"Pick something. We can take it with us." Roy walked up to Shia.

"You mean we can buy these?" Shia looked at him with shock.

"Sure, whatever you want. I'll pay for it. Think of it as my treat to say welcome to Star City." Roy picked a round pastry from the case next to Shia.

"That's nice of you, Roy. I'll treat you to something too next time." Shia picked a different round pastry from the case in front of her.

Roy paid for the pastries and made his way towards the park.

Shia followed, taking a bite into her pastry.

"Thank you Roy. I've never had anyone to spend time with before. I'm rather lonely in the castle. I spend a lot of time training in the garden. Water and earth is one of my stronger magics because of that." Shia took another bite before stopping at a bench.

"Let's sit here and eat before we do anything else today." She suggested.

They sat together on the bench, slowing taking one bite at a time in silence.

"Why are you lonely in the castle? Do you have friends back home?" Roy asked.

"I only have one friend there, and she's my maid. I'm training to control my magic and become the next queen. My advisors are the next closest to me. It can get lonely when it's just me and my advisor training. None of them are around my age. I'm not allowed to leave the castle either without one of them coming with me. It's hard to make more friends when you are the princess." Shia looked down at her lap.

"We can change that. Maybe we can go on missions together and then hang out after we finish." Roy suggested.

Shia turned to face him, shocked at his statement but she slowly started smiling and stood up.

"I would like that, we can start by exploring more of the town today." Taking a turn towards the street full of stores, Shia started walking in that direction.

"I know just the place to take you too." Roy followed close behind.

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Encore!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All rights to respective owners. I do, however, own all of the songs/OC characters. Please do not use my songs/characters without my permission! Any similarities between my songs and real life songs are purely coincidental.

Chapter 3, Still getting the chapters out on Sunday!

Just for reference:  
Time and date…  
-Setting-  
Song lyrics  
Inner thoughts

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Encore!

"Roy, where are we?" Shia asked.

"Arcade." He replied.

"What's an arcade?" Shia said with a confused look.

"You'll see." Roy smiled.

They turned the corner and walked straight into the arcade. Games blasted music, endless noise and flashing lights, all directing to a stage at the center of the room.

"I figured you would enjoy a stage for your singing. You get a prize for the best song. The event starts in five minutes." Roy said as he gently pushed Shia towards the stage.

"Event? Is this planned?" Shia said, turning away from the stage.

"Yeah, the best singer gets to choose any prize they want here. They hold these events every so often here. Ever since I heard you sing last time, I've been wanting to experience it again." Roy then turned Shia back towards the stage.

Shia started giggling and said "Alright, I'll sing. When I win, let's go pick the prize together."

The intercom then blared out:

"For those who will attend the event, please take a place on the stage and an attendant will number you off. Microphones will be provided. As a reminder, the rules are you sing without music and our disguised judges will evaluate you. The winner gets anything from our prize table set only for these events."

Just as the announcement finished, people began scrabbling to get on the stage. The attendant gave the contestants a number and a microphone.

"Here's your microphone, and you'll be going as the seventh person." The attendant told Shia, moving on to the next contestant.

Shia looked at Roy and smiled before leaving the stage to wait for the seventh call.

 _Six people later…_

Shia took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, just as the sixth contestant before her had walked off.

Placing the microphone close to her, Shia took a quick look at Roy watching before she started her song:

 **As a butterfly passes us,**

 **We meet by chance,**

 **Could this be fate?**

 **Our chain of fate,**

 **To meet here and now,**

 **Maybe we were meant to be,**

 **Fighting and protecting,**

 **We can be strong,**

 **It will be my dream,**

 **To spread my wings,**

 **And fly with you,**

 **To places I could never go myself,**

 **So let me be the one,**

 **We can be together,**

 **Forever you and I.**

As Shia's song came to a close, she quickly hopped off the stage and waited patiently for the remaining singers to go on as the crowd looked in utter awe.

As soon as the last person walked off the stage, a man walked up onto it holding a card and read it before the audience.

"Thank you for all the participants. After watching through 10 singers, the other judges and myself have come to a mutual agreement. We were blown away by her voice and talent. Please, will the seventh singer and her boyfriend come on stage?"

Roy and Shia looked at each other, blushing, before Roy guided Shia back on the stage.

Shia shyly approached the man.

He grabbed both her hands and shook them firmly.

"My, I have never heard a voice like your own. We all agreed you were the best one. Congratulations. You picked the right place to go on a date. Please, here's my business card. If you are looking to come into the entertainment business, give me a call. My name is Sven Walker." Sven handed her a business card before leaving the room with four other people.

 _He thinks Roy and I are on a date… Is this a date though?_ She thought to herself.

Roy ran up on the stage and hugged Shia from behind, earning a surprised quiet shriek from her.

"You won. I knew you would. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Roy! I did. Thank you for taking me here. Let's go claim the prize." Shia replied.

As they walked over to the table, a box inside the display caught Shia's attention.

Roy, noticing that the box captured Shia's gaze, asked the clerk to show what's in the box.

The clerk then removed the box from the display and opened it. Once opened, the box had revealed a white satin ribbon within it's contents.

"Wow, we don't have anything like this in the kingdom. They don't make ribbons there." Shia looked at the box with wonder and amazement.

"Do you want it?" Roy asked her.

"Really? But it says on the card that you have to win two competitions to get it." Shia said as she looked at Roy and then back at the box again.

"I'll have my ways. Sir, I would like to put a hold on our prize until tomorrow." Roy stated as he placed his name for the clerk and began to walk out of the arcade with Shia.

"You'll get that ribbon. Don't worry about it." Roy assured Shia with a smile.

"Alright, well let's get home. It's getting dark." Shia said as she began to walk towards her home.

"I'll come with you." Roy followed.

 _-At the Gottfrid house-_

János opened the door when he heard Shia and Roy's voices on the other side.

"There you are! Did you have fun today?" János asked.

Shia looked at Roy and laughed before replying János.

"Yes, Roy took me to an arcade and we won an event."

"I'll be going now, Shia. I'll see you soon. Have a nice night, János. I had fun today, let's do that again sometime. Goodnight, Shia. " Roy then turned and walked down the street.

"Goodnight, Roy! Thank you again for today" Shia yelled back at Roy as he was walking away.

"I assume you will come in and tell me all the details?" János chuckled and ushered Shia back into the house.

Closing the door, the only thing that could be heard in the Gottfrid household was Shia's excited recollection of her day while János listened patiently, adding some small remarks into their conversation.

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission accomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. All rights to respective owners. I do, however, own all of the songs/OC characters. Please do not use my songs/characters without my permission! Any similarities between my songs and real life songs are purely coincidental.

Almost didn't make it for the Sunday post of chapter 4, but I got it up!

Just for reference:  
Time and date…  
-Setting-  
Song lyrics  
Inner thoughts

Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Mission accomplished

"Roy, where are you going?" Oliver called out.

"Arcade." Roy said as he put on a jacket before opening the door.

"We have another meeting though. With János and Shia." Oliver replied.

"I'll be there, don't worry." Roy waved off Oliver and shut the door behind him.

-At the arcade-

Roy walked up to the prize counter where the ribbon was and looked straight at the clerk

"I would challenge anyone to a game of their choice for the second competition win. My friend won the first half of the requirements in the singing competition yesterday. If I win today, that means we have two wins and I can take home this ribbon"

The clerk just stared at Roy as if he had three heads, then called over an attendant.

The clerk told the attendant about the challenge, who then took Roy to a dart wall, and handed him five darts.

"If you can throw all five darts at the bullseye, you win. Be warned, I am the best player here. If I can make five darts at the bullseye myself and you don't, you can't make another challenge" The attendant took a step back and grabbed five darts of his own.

The attendant took the first five shots and made all but one on the bullseye.

Roy smirked to himself, threw the five darts all at once, and made every single one, leaving the attendant in shock.

"I believe I won. Now, can I collect the prize?" Roy walked over to the table.

The clerk placed the box in Roy's hands and backed away.

Roy, feeling like he accomplished a big mission, left the arcade and went home to wrap the box.

-At the Hall of Justice-

Bruce, Oliver, János, and Shia all gathered around a screen as they waited for Roy.

"Recognized. Speedy. B06." The computer read out as Roy, in his hero outfit, entered

"Nice of you to join us, Speedy." Bruce called out.

"Now, Celestine and Celestia. You two will be going to the ocean where a ship has a few people rebelling. Clear up the mess. Green Arrow and Speedy, look into an apartment complex where the people inside are being locked in. You may all go home after these misunderstandings are cleared. Report to me immediately after you are finished."

One by one the heroes began leaving the room as they went to their respective missions.

-On a ship-

"What seems to be the issue here?" János quickly addressed to the people on board when he landed on the ship, Shia landing soon after.

"The ship has not moved for two days! We aren't able to get in contact with the captain either! Someone called from the crowd of people gathering around János.

"Father, seems like the crew is rebelling, not the guests." Shia calmly stated to János.

János quickly walked over to the metal door separating the crew and the guests. Raising his hand up flat against the door, he then pulled back a bit before curling his hands in to make a fist. As he was making a fist with his hands, the door slowly began twisting and folding against itself until it crinkled up to a ball of metal that hit the floor with a loud thump.

Where the door once was, a hole had taken it's place, revealing the captain and many of the other crew members sitting on a bench with their arms crossed.

"Are you here to tell us the error of our ways?" The captain said while walking over to János.

"Sir, what is the problem here?" János asked.

"The guests are not paying what we deserve as a paycheck!" The captain shouted.

"Oh dear… What a terrible reason to rebel in the middle of an ocean." Shia mumbled to herself.

"That problem can be solved with your company, not your guests." János reasoned.

The captain then looked at his crew members and back at the guests before lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Well, what are you going to do about my door? How will you fix it? It's a ball of metal on my floor right now!" The captain pointed to the metal ball then to the hole where the door once was.

"I can fix that." Shia spoke up and walked over to the door hole.

Once there, she picked up the ball of metal. Placing both hands around it, Shia pulled her hands away from each other and the ball began to unravel itself. The metal ball then formed to the original size of the door and Shia placed it exactly into the gap in the wall.

When the hinges secured back into the wall, Shia pulled her arms away from the door and lowered them to her sides.

"See, all fixed." Shia smiled at the captain before pushing air under her and flying off with János.

"Celestine to Batman, ship is now on the move." János reported into the earpiece.

-At the apartment complex-

"You sure this is the right place?" Roy knocked on the building door twice.

Oliver slapped his hand against his face and shook his head.

"Roy, they are locked in. Your knocks won't be answered." He said.

Roy glared at Oliver. Right at that moment, the door blasted itself to pieces. Roy jumped to the side, while Oliver jumped back.

A man stepped out holding a gun to the two heroes in front of him.

"Who's going to try to reason with me now?" The man screamed.

Roy immediately shot arrows to the man's wrist, which formed into rings and cuffed the man.

"That was easy." Oliver patted Roy on the back and dragged the man with him.

Roy followed closely behind.

"Green Arrow here, we caught the man responsible for the apartment lockdown." Oliver reported.

-Back in Star City-

"Roy!" Shia said as she waved at the boy turning the corner onto her street.

Roy walked over to Shia with the biggest grin on his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you smiling like you are hiding something?" Shia looked behind Roy.

The moment she tried to look behind him, he brought out a wrapped box.

"It's for you, open it." Roy placed the box into Shia's hands.

Shia pulled off the top of the wrap, revealing the box from the arcade. Opening the box, she gasped at the contents inside.

"Roy, it's the ribbon. How?"

"I got it this morning. I challenged them to a game in combination to your win on the contest." Roy picked up the ribbon then placed it again Shia's head.

"It looks good, it matches with your black hair."

Shia took the ribbon and tied it in her hair into high ponytail, making a giant bow with the remaining length of the ribbon.

"How's it look?" She shook her head from side to side, showing off her new gift.

"Better than I expected." Roy said as he walked over to Shia's side as they both began to walk together towards the center of the town.

 ** _See you in the next chapter!_**


	5. Announcement!

Announcement:

Currently, I am heavily revising The White Ribbon of Fate. I can't tell you all when I will be able to post another chapter, but hopefully in the next few days I will have one of the chapters done. I do have one story I have been working on for a long time now, which will be posted on Wattpad under Visage of Euphoria. It will not be a fanfiction, but I might post it on here too if I could. Sorry to all of you guys that have been waiting on the new chapter! I will post a link to that Wattpad account when I can.

Thank you all for waiting and I will see you in the next chapter of The White Ribbon of Fate!


End file.
